My British temptation
by jorge92
Summary: Wren and Ezra, two heart-broken guys, are about to learn how a man can love another man.
1. Chapter 1

Rosewood. That perfect place in the deep of Pennsylvania. No secrets, no fights, no trouble. At least, from the outsider. When you become part of them, all changes. You unravel dirty and hidden stuff, even yours. Here's my story, the darkest story I have. My story started when I met that cute British boy...

-Another shot, please

I was in Rosewood Grill. It was 11 PM. That day were so long and it hadn't finished. My duty, as a teacher, was check and correct the last literature's exams done by seniors. I could still taste the cheeseburger I had eaten.

-Cheers!-I heard from the bar, where a brunette boy were drinking and drinking. I had to take a rest, and I was too much curious, so I decided to take a rest and find out who had that vibrating accent.

-A beer, please-I asked to the barman and then I turned to that boy. I raised an eyebrow.-Are you an alcoholic?

He looked at me like I were crazy. He was enough drunk not to worry about the guy who was talking to him.

-I...just...have...a bad dray-he answered, all the alcohol difficulting his reasoning.

-What had happened?

He were watching at nowhere a few minutes, trying to think despite all the shots.

-I'm single, again. And I lost my work just today. I can't stay more in Rosewood. I guess I...have to go from here. Coming back to London.

He lowered his head and sighed. Then, he murmured "I'm done". The grill became silence during five long minutes.

-Well..., in my case, I had to broke up with some girl since she couldn't stand the actual situation.-I stopped breathing a few second. I couldn't believe I were gonna say to some stranger my last problem.-I have a kid with an ex-girlfriend. I've been trying to fix it with my ex, but...it didn't work. I want that girl, Aria, but she's too far from me...

Then, he raised his head looking straight to me.

-Aria...I've heard something about her. I had something with two of her friends, Spencer and Hanna.

-Why didn't it work?

-I'm just the replacement boy-he crossed his arms and put his head on the bar.

That boy had something attracting, like a strong magnet. His deep brown eyes were still in my direction. He was watching me. We were looking to each other, without talking. Then, I looked away to the barman.

-Do you have a place to stay tonight?-I asked.

He denied with his head. "I have to sleep in my car", he added.

-Come to my place.-I offered him.-By the way, I'm Ezra.

-Wren. But, what about your child and your ex-girlfriend?

-He's traveling with his mother. I'm alone this week.

-I could be a thief...or a murderer. You don't mind?

I laughed a bit. He joined to me. We laughed so loud I guess the barman though we were crazy.

-Dude, you're so drunk. I bet you can barely be on your foot!

After paying, I got my notes and helped Wren to walk. He couldn't REALLY stand on his foot. Since I hadn't drunk more than half beer, I drove to my home. I realized Wren were so tired. When we arrived to my home and he lied down on the sofa, he instantly fall asleep. I let him sleep there.

5 AM. The day after I woke up sooner than usual in order to finish the work I left when I met the charming boy who was sleeping in my sofa. I just drunk some milk before returning to it. Doing it, I observed closer the boy. His brown hair was shaggy, he was sleeping with an elegant suit. I wondered about the story behind him, about how he ended sleeping in some stranger's home. Something inside me made me check his lips with my sight. It seemed so tasty...My curiosity grew and grew more.

I finished my work with the enough time to had a shower. I did it as quickest as possible. The cold water woke me up completely. I reminded, for a hard and hurting second, I had to teach Aria. One part of me wanted all like it was before. On the other side, there was other which claimed for a fresh-start. A ruthless struggle were happening inside my heart. And, in the end of the day, I felt it as a nightmares. Before leaving home, I left a note in the fridge: "Bring all your stuff here. Stay with me until you find a way". I lied if I'd say I didn't smile when I wrote it.

Suddenly, for an instant, I though something incredible: Wren and me were kissing each other with passion, the passion of two heart-broken boys who were still finding their place. The passion of a men loving a men. And, then, Aria popped out on my mind. Following with another image of that kiss. Aria. Wren. Aria. Wren. The succession stopped when I started to drive to Rosewood High.

During the lunch-break, I saw a usual scene: Aria and her friends talking while having lunch. I had to keep an eye on the students, so I had to move around the place. When I passed near them, I hear interesting stuff:

-Wren texted me last night-said the blonde girl.

That caught my attention instantly. I stopped doing like I was checking a group of students a few meters from the girls. I looked behind me a little. The blonde girl was showing the IM to the one with brown hair. She read aloud: "I'm fired. They have blamed for something I didn't do."

-Do you think 'A' has to do?

-I don't know. May be.-answered the blonde girl.

-But, why?

-Mona lived in that mental institution a long time. I bet there's even a tunnel inside...

-I'm serious, Hanna. What did Wren to be attacked by 'A'?

'A'. Wren. Mental institution. I couldn't understand the relation between. The only thing I knew was that Wren was sleeping in my sofa, after an original meeting. I smiled when I pictured both of us in the grill. The way the first chat was so easy. It was the alcohol? Because of the silence of the place? Or, may be, it had to do with the heart-breaks we had?

After the lessons, I came back to home. When I got in, a tempting smell were in the air. Wren was cooking the dinner. He was wearing a white T-shirt and shorts, totally different comparing to the suit.

-When did you wake up?

-12 AM. Despite the hang-over, I did what you said me in the note. All my stuff is here.

Above the sofa, a single briefcase were open.

-What are you gonna do?

He sighed.

-Could you let me time?

I nodded. "All the time you need", I answered. We had dinner without television. We sit in front of each other. He told me about his crushes on Spencer, the brown-haired girl, and Hanna, the blonde one. He was a doctor from United Kingdom, as his accent showed. I added feed-back to the chat with my story with Aria. Then, the silence surrounded the room. We look at each other without speaking. It could have been awkward, but it was comfortable, charming.

-Do you want to watch a movie?-he broke the ice.

-Good idea. Any movie in particular?

-What about _Brokeback Mountain_? I haven't never watched it. And you?

-Never.

We watched the movie on the sofa. We didn't speak too much. It was a bit awkward: two straight boys watching a gay film. Only the sound of popcorn being masticated. In some moment, our hands slightly collide.

That was the first time I touched him.


	2. Chapter 2

9 AM on a sunny Saturday. The night before I was too shocked to say more than a "Good night" to Wren. I couldn't sleep the first half hour thinking about the movie, the power of a man's love, way different from a girl. I was messed up because of Aria, though some part of me wanted to get rid of it at once. I knew it, deep down, that my only bound with Maggie was Malcolm, my child. My child! It was hard to believe yet.

When I finally went out to the bed, I found Wren doing pancakes.

-Good morning

-Good morning-I answered.-It smells yummy...

-Well...I woke up like eating pancakes.

-And you did

-Yeah-he turned to me and smiled. Something inside me twisted. What the hell was doing me that boy?

-So, what you're gonna do today?-I asked him.

-I don't know. Maybe check the places where I can be accepted as an intern.

-Come on, it's weekend!-I laughed.-I'm gonna go to Philly. I want to buy some books.

-Books? Don't you have an e-book?

-I do. But I'm old-fashioned in that sense. I like to feel the texture of the paper. Besides, I can't focus on that device.

-Well...I guess one ride can't do me bad-he murmured.-Can I come with you?

-Sure. Why not?

After the breakfast (that pancakes were absolutely yummy), we solved the shower's problem: first him, then me. When he got out from the shower, I couldn't avoid look at him. He was just with a towel. I observed his body: pretty fit, may be a bit pale. Before he noticed I was watching him, I came back to TV. Inside me, a voice yelled: "You're straight, remember?".

Around forty-five minutes later, we were about to go to Philly.

-What kind of books are you gonna buy?-he asked me, curious

-I'm interested on Spanish's books lately

-Like "El Quijote"?

I nodded. [N/A: I felt betrayed when I watched on HIMYM mariachis and "El ganso con la riñonera". We, Spaniards, have a strong culture. And we aren't Mexicans!]

-Yeah, but I prefer actual books. Have you ever been on Spain?

-Last year. When I came back to London on holidays.

-I heard Spain is a mess right now. Crisis, bad politicians...all that stuff.

-You only have to watch the news.

-Tell me. Did you finish the degree?

-I was about to do it when I ended fired-he sighed.

-But, why did they fired you?

-I don't know...They just fired me!

-Your work on Rosewood...you got credits with it?

-That's right. Now...I don't know what I can do.

-Contact your college! May be you can get them despite all.

We arrived to Philly sooner than I thought. The mall was too full. I was afraid to meet Aria by chance, so, quickly, I bought a couple of books. One was "La sombra del viento" and the other, "El juego del ángel", both of the author Carlos Ruíz Zafón.

-Do you speak Spanish?-he asked, watching the books.

-Just a bit. But, you know, the better way to learn a language is reading.

-There's too many people in here...-Wren seemed paralyzed.

-The magic of sales. Come on, let's get out of here.

We came back to the car almost running. Going to a mall on sales can be a living hell. Too many people, too many noise.

-What's next?-Wren was better with both of us alone. Although the tension, at first slightly, was growing and growing. Like a magnet, I feel attracted to him. No matter how many times I reminded myself "I'm straight, I don't like boys". I knew I was about to fell.

We decided to have lunch at the first empty restaurant we found. It wasn't so expensive. Meanwhile, we talked about the dinner. Somehow he fitted in my life so natural that I was a bit scared. The plan was easy: beer and burritos.

We spent our afternoon buying the stuff, cooking and relaxing. We watched the bad movie of the TV. I used some time to read. And, then, we cooked all. We coordinated in a wonderful way. Besides, we were drinking and drinking. As a consequence, when we finished the dinner, both of us were quite drunk. Finally, all tension explode.

-Thank you for all you're doing for me-Wren sighed and, suddenly, he hugged me.

My mind blew. Feeling his soft skin against mine was enough for me. Slowly, I stared him and I looked for his mouth. I wonder about the taste of his lips. Strawberry? Jelly? I kissed him for a second, scared. He kissed me back. Yeah, he tasted as strawberry. The kiss was tender and rough at the same time. It was full of fear, but also of passion. I hugged him tighter. "You aren't gonna escape from me", I whispered him. "I didn't", he told me. "Why do you have to be that cute?", I thought.

We laid on the sofa. We forgot about the dinner, which it was getting cold. We were just us, two heartbroken guys. I forgot about Aria and Malcolm. About my surroundings. Just the taste of his lips. Then, when I was about to take his T-shirt off...

Knock, knock.

"What the fuck?", I thought. I murmured Wren to go to my bedroom. I didn't want any surprises. But...

-What are you doing here?

At that moment, my cellphone vibrated. It was a IM.

_Congrats, Rosewood! We have our _Brokeback Mountain_!, A_

Holy crap.


End file.
